Tangled Up In You x Songfic
by GrimmjowLovesMeXWatchYourBack
Summary: Grimmjow's never felt so tangled up. But that's what happens when you're in love... Songfic to the song Tangled Up In You by Staind. GrimmyxOC. written to where you can imagine that you're who he's in love with! cause I'm nice. REVIEW kudasai! ONESHOT


1_Written to the song __**Tangled Up In You - Staind**_**.**

_Staind, the song, and Bleach DO NOT BELONG TO ME._

_I tried to get them, but no one would sell!!!! darn. Lol. :) _

_Do enjoy!!_

_**Tangled Up In You**_

_You're my world  
The shelter from the rain  
You're the pills  
That take away my pain  
You're the light  
That helps me find my way  
You're the words  
When I have nothing to say _

Grimmjow watched her sleep. It was peaceful, and calming. He never used to like those attributes in a woman. But with her...it was different. She was just amazing...He'd never imagined he'd ever meet someone like her, let alone be able to call her his.

She opened her eyes slowly gazing up at him.

They sat on the roof of her house in the human world. The night sky shown above them, reflecting stars and the moon and...everything. Yet, even the Milky Way was dim against her beauty.

"What's wrong?" She asked, her quiet voice alone making his heart thump in his chest.

"Nothing." He said, looking down at her. "I like watching you sleep. Why'd you wake up?"

She sighed before shrugging, her hair brushing his chin to where he could catch the slight scent of cherry blossoms.

"I just...Got tired of sleeping." She breathed a laugh. "Would you like me to go back to sleep?"

"No, I guess it's okay." He reached down, his face showing no emotion as he stroked her face with his index finger. "I like seeing your eyes, too."

Her heart fluttered. "Your eyes are prettier than mine."

He grimaced. "My eyes are not _pretty._"

She snickered. "If you say so..."

His eyes looked back up at the night sky, his mouth set with the tiniest bit of annoyance. But it was hard to stay even the least bit angry with her for long. Especially when she held his hand in hers as she leaned against him, tracing her finger over the lines in his hand.

His eyes found her as she sat there, and a wave of tenderness flowed over him. He had never felt these things before...

But, for some odd reason, he liked it. He liked what she did to him, so gentle that she makes even him, the most angry and violent of the Espada, Aizen's army against the Shinigami, want to smile.

_  
And in this world  
Where nothing else is true  
Here I am  
Still tangled up in you  
I'm still tangled up in you  
Still tangled up in you  
_

Grimmjow sat the Espada meeting, Aizen's words going in one ear and out the other as he stared at the wall. It wasn't unusual for him to do this, because he didn't care what Aizen said, ever. But now his gaze was different, and had Szayel staring at him with observing eyes across the table.

He ignored the lower ranked Espada, leaning back in his chair and continuing to stare at the wall.

Images of her were making their appearance in front of him. He resisted the urge to smile at them...

There was her, smiling as she ran down the street of Karakura Town, daring him to catch her. Then, the first moment she cried in front of him, when she was begging him to stop acting like she was nothing to him. And then, there was the first kiss, when he had pulled back and gotten a good look at her face...

She had been flustered, her cheeks a little flushed. She mumbled to herself what her friends were going to think, if Ichigo was going to kill her, or if Orihime and Rukia would tag-team her to beat her to death. He had given her a hard look, and told her that if they even tried, that he would rip them apart. Of course, she had gotten the most worried look on her face. Her words found their way to his head then...

"_No, Grimmjow, please._" _She shook her head. "They wouldn't actually do that. But...just in case, let's keep this a secret."_

He had just shrugged it off, telling her he wasn't planning on telling anybody anyways. She had looked a little hurt then, but he hadn't noticed. This was before the time when her tears had haunted his worst nightmares. Now, it was different. He tried his best to show her he cared, because he did.

Nnoitra snapped him out of his daze as he threw a peice of paper at the back of his head. Grimmjow jumped up and glared at the higher ranking Espada, but didn't let it get to him. He just sauntered past him, ignoring the snide remark about a cat's reflexes.

_  
You're the fire  
That warms me when I'm cold  
You're the hand  
I have to hold as I grow old  
You're the shore  
When I am lost at sea  
You're the only thing  
That I like about me _

Grimmjow stepped into the living world two days later, knowing good and well that if he didn't see her soon, that he'd probably kill over. As the gate to Hueco Mundo zipped closed behind him, he used Sonido to quickly cross the sky, hovering on the spiritual particles beneath him.

He stepped on her roof, jumping off it and onto her balcony where she waited.

She turned around and smiled at him. "Back already?"

"I can't stay away for long." He said, reaching for her hand and feeling all his worries slip out of him at the touch.

"How are things in the Hollow world?" She asked as he walked forward and wrapped his strong arm around her waist.

"Boring." He muttered as he touched his forehead to hers.

She brought her free hand to touch the scar on his chest. She sighed as she traced it, barely believing that her friend Ichigo had put that mark on his body.

Grimmjow watched as she did this, not sure what she was doing in the first place. He felt the pads of her soft fingers on his mauled skin, sighing with the sensation of it.

She leaned her head on his chest and kept her hand just to the right of that long scar, right over his heart.

He swallowed hard as he somehow felt a wetness in his eyes. He wondered what it was and reached up to find his cheek covered with the liquid. She looked up at him, and her eyes grew worried as he stared at his hand, shocked.

"What's wrong?" She asked, reaching up to wipe his tears for him.

"I...don't know." He muttered.

He had never cried before. It was strange. Not only because he was crying, but because people usually felt sad when they cried. And he wasn't sad...He was happy.

Grimmjow looked down at her, his eyes wide at the thought that had just wandered through his head. _Happy?_

He looked down, then, trying to hide his eyes.

_Happy._

Strange.

He liked it. For some strange reason...it felt right to be happy around her.

She gasped when he suddenly leaned down to kiss her.

__

And in this world  
Where nothing else is true  
Here I am  
Still tangled up in you  
I'm still tangled up in you  


He woke with her by his side, cuddled into his chest. He smiled down at her. Not his usual arrogant, teasing smile, but the smile that meant more. The smile that reflected his true emotion, the one that he had just found the day before.

She stirred in his arms and he held her closer. He buried his face in her hair and took in that same scent of cherry blossoms. He never wanted to let her go...

Her eyes flickered open as he pulled back to gaze at her with his deep teal orbs. He touched her face, trailing his fingers across her lips, up to her eyes. He let his hands memorize the shape and feel of her face.

"Grimmjow..." She whispered before breathing a laugh. "What are you doing?"

"Hell if I know." He told her honestly, before leaning down and touching his lips to her own. "Good morning."

"And so it is." She said as she sat up and stretched.

When she stood, she twirled around to her french doors and swung them open, taking in the morning sunlight.

He watched her, saw the rays play on her face as those features were lit by her ever-present smile. He would never get used to waking up to her. It would never get boring, never get old. He would just want her there, in his arms, forever. Forever.

That was an awfully long time.

He thought back as she told him she was going to go take a shower really quick, and would be back in a little while.

He laid his head back and stared at the ceiling. Remembering...

_  
How long has it been  
Since this storyline began  
And I hope it never ends  
And goes like this forever  
_

He had been in the living world only to spy on Kurosaki Ichigo, the hated little Soul Reaper/Human that he wished he could kill so bad. The only thing that filled his thoughts was the pure hatred he felt for Kurosaki. He wanted him dead, and he wanted it done by his hand.

He enjoyed toying with the Soul Reaper. It was fun to watch him put all his emotions into the fight, as if that would help him. Back then, Grimmjow had a strong understanding that emotions were just a figment of peoples imagination.

He watched the Shinigami, perched on a tree outside his school, watching as he went through his normal day. His eye caught on this one girl. She was beautiful. And that was saying something, considering he didn't care much for relationships, let alone girls.

He had ended up watching her instead of Ichigo, the way she looked at the head of the classroom, twirling her hair on her finger as she did so. He watched the way her eyes ever-so-slightly gazed out the window, and then went wide when she looked at the tree he was sitting on.

He remembered thinking, _damn it, she can see me._ He narrowed his eyes at her as she reached forward and tapped the Shinigami's shoulder before pointing out the window. Ichigo's brown eyes looked out the window and glared at him, and he glared right back.

He wasn't surprised when Ichigo stormed out of the room, his teacher rolling her eyes. He was surprised, however, when his friend, the girl, followed him.

The Shinigami ran around the edge of the school, immediantly leaving his body behind as he changed into his Soul Reaper form. He prepared himself to block the idiot's Zanpaktou, Zangetsu, but his eyes immediantly caught the girl as she ran after Ichigo, screaming for him to stop.

He was surprised that Ichigo knocked him clear out of the tree, but his cat instincts kicked in and he landed on his feet, on the ground.

"Kurosaki-san!" She screamed. "Ichigo! Listen to me!"

The Shinigami ignored her as he continued to try to get through Grimmjows' iron skin. He laughed at the desperate attempts.

"Miss me, _Soul Reaper?_" He taunted.

Ichigo wasted no time, though.

"_ Zangetsu!" _He cried.

Grimmjow rolled his eyes as the Shinigami hurled towards him, the tattered ends of his kimono robe flying behind him as the girl screamed in protest.

"_Getsuga Tenshou!" _Ichigo screamed again.

Grimmjow gulped, knowing good and well that the attack Ichigo was sending at him now had given him the scar on his chest and stomach. He held up his arms to shield his face, just like he had done before, not bothering to draw Pantera, his own Zanpaktou. When he was hit by the flow of the red-black power, he was thrown back a couple feet, landing on his butt this time in the grass.

Ichigo came at him again. He came at him hard and Grimmjow's hand flashed to Pantera, then. As he drew it, a figure jumped in front of him.

"Ichigo! No!" She shook her head. "Don't do this."

"Out of the way!" Ichigo demanded. "He's the enemy!"

"I know that!" She screamed back. "But you can't kill him?"

"Why the hell not?" Ichigo asked, his voice annoyed.

"Because I said so!" She brought her hand up and threw something in his eyes.

Grimmjow gawked as he saw the sparkling substance hit Kurosaki in the face, then watched him fly back almost twenty feet into a wire-fence.

She turned back to him then, and he looked at her, about to demand why she had just did that, but he felt no need. She knelt down and grabbed his arm.

"Go." She told him.

"What? Hell no." He shook his head. "Get off me."

She took a calming breath before turning her pleading eyes on him again.

"Please?" She begged.

"No." He repeated, pushing her off his arm.

He felt bad when she fell, landing on her back on the ground. He almost reached for her, but stopped halfway.

"Fine." He muttered.

And then he was gone.

After that, he only came back to look for her. And when he found her, it was then that he apologized, to a certain degree, and she had told him the reason why she wanted him to live.

Because he wasn't worthless. Because his life meant something not only to her, but to the world. She told him that he had meaning, the words that he had wanted to hear all of his life, that had been neglected to him.

He knew he'd never be the same.

_X_

He looked up at her now, as she walked into the room with a towel on her head, making him laugh. And he knew that he was right.

_  
In this world  
Where nothing else is true  
Here I am  
Still tangled up in you  
Tangled up in you  
I'm still tangled up in you Still tangled up in you_

The battle was over, the Winter War had ended, and there was some sort of peace between the Shinigami and the Arrancars and Hollows. Now, with Aizen, Gin and Tosen dead, there was nothing left to argue about. The Hollows really didn't care about the royal key that Aizen seemed to want so much.

So, now that it was over, Grimmjow was free to do what he wanted. Right?

He sat in his quarters in Hueco Mundo, staring at the wall. He wondered if he should go to her. It had been two whole weeks since the end. Mostly everybody had gone back to normal. But he still wondered if he should go to her, if he should tell her that he wanted forever with her, if it was what was best for her.

She could never have a life with someone like him. An Arrancar, near frozen in time as she aged. Why would she want to?

He wanted her, though. He didn't care how old and wrinkly she got. He'd always want her. Always.

Ulquiorra walked into the room, his usual stoic expression now gone for a whole two weeks. Now he just looked like he was in love. Then again, that was what Inoue Orihime did to him. Made him in love.

"What's wrong?" Ulquiorra asked, his usually coldly monotoned voice showing a slight hint of interest.

"You're in love with a human, right?" Grimmjow asked.

"Well, yes." Ulquiorra muttered. "Why? Are you?"

"Have been." Grimmjow said quietly. "For quite some time now. Haven't worked up the nerve to tell her. But I don't know what to do."

"What do you wish to do?" Ulquiorra questioned.

Grimmjow thought for a second. He knew.

"I want to stay with her forever." He answered, being brutally honest. Also another trait that he had learned over the past month or so.

"Well, then." Ulquiorra shrugged. "Stay with her forever."

Grimmjow looked at him then, his eyes catching Ulquiorra's robe as he disappeared from the room....

_Tangled Up In You..._

Grimmjow felt her arms wrap around him, hold him tightly.

"Why did you stay away for so long?" She demanded. "The war's over-"

"I'm sorry." He muttered. "I'm sorry. I'm here now. Forever."

She looked up at him, saw the sincerity in his eyes and sighed with happiness.

"Forever?" She choked.

"I'm sorry I never told you." He said. "That I've kept it from you for such a long time. I love you."

She felt the tears stream down her face as she smiled brilliantly. "I love you, too."

She kissed him then, and it did last _forever._

_**Comments:**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!!! I tried my bestest to make this awesome and to where anyone could read it like "her" was you! Also, if you want me to make it into a longer story, all you have to do is ask!!! Arigato!!**_


End file.
